Pokémon Tesselia: In search of the lost orbs
by Javimagine236
Summary: It all began with a normal day in the region of Tesselia, until the most sacred treasure in the region was stolen and only three brave young pokémon offered to recover it. They will have to face multiple dangers in order to recover it before a great evil takes over the region.


**Merry Christmas and prosperous New Year to all my readers**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMED: I don't own "Pokémon"**

* * *

 **There was once a world full** **of amazing creatures called Pokemon, these creatures live in different places of different regions of the planet. We are located in the region of Teselia, where three small pokémon live: Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott.**

* * *

In a peaceful pokémon village, all the inhabitants woke up to make their day to day, in a particular house, Snivy woke up happy of a new day to learn, on the way to the exit, she met her mother, Serperior, which, sometimes, she didn't pay any attention, but Snivy didn't care, she was very smart and had the goal of doing something that would make her mother look at her and feel proud.

Snivy said goodbye to her and went to school where she met her best friends, Tepig and Oshawott, who were always helping her with her "ideas", the 3 went to class, where the teacher told them about one of the oldest stories in the region, the island of the banished. A long time ago, the royals pokémon, Zekrom and Reshiram lived in the region of Teselia governing it pacifically, all the pokémon lived happily under the orders of the kings, but there was one who didn't, that pokémon demanded the kings better dealings for him, but they denied it by saying that all pokémon should be treated in an equal manner.

That pokémon, not agreeing with the form of government of the two kings formed a rebellion with other pokémon who thought similar to him, but the kings defeated them effortlessly. To prevent these pokémon from returning to action, the kings, along with other pokémon in the region, took them to a secluded area of the region near the sea and the kings, with their power, turned that area into an island and moved away from the region, while they put a protective barrier that would prevent any pokémon from the island from escaping, becoming known as the island of the banished.

The kings to see that their government could cause something similar in the future, they decided to leave and let the pokémon govern each other, but they didn't leave altogether, they left behind two orbs, one black and another white, each one with a small part of its power, hidden in a temple that few pokémon know, so that, in a moment of need, those orbs would help the inhabitants of the region.

When the classes were over, Snivy took the other two to a nearby forest to talk to them about their new invention, a catapult so as to send both pokémon and objects quickly to distant areas. Tepig and Oshawott looked at her curiously, although Snivy was very smart to invent things like that, she used to exaggerate things, so that the whole village would start to consider her a crazy pokémon, but they still supported her with the intention of making her prove to everyone that she wasn't a crazy pokémon.

Once they finished the catapult, they set out to perform a test with a small stone, activated the catapult that threw the stone, but the distance of the launch was so great that the stone came to a nearby mountain, with a slightly larger stone, making this roll to collide with another larger and so on until there was an avalanche that was heading to the village.

The team was running to warn the others of the avalanche, managed to get them all before the avalanche reached the village, fortunately, only caused damage, the pokémon wondered that had caused that avalanche, but a pokémon, a Patrat, classmate of the team, revealed that the culprit was Snivy, because it knew of its new invention and that surely, because of small previous cases, she had been the fault.

All the pokémon threw to Snivy a look of anger, for their "inventions" had caused problems before, although on a small scale, but the worst wasn't that, the worst was that, in the crowd, Snivy saw her mother deny with her head in a sign of disappointment. The night came and Snivy was in his room staring at the stars saddeningly for what had happened, from there she could see the house next door, where she saw Patrat studying in his room and then receiving a greeting from his parents for his efforts, Snivy wished she had that with her mother.

In the middle of the night, while everyone slept, a mysterious pokémon ran through the place, passed the village and came to the mountain where it opened what appeared to be a secret passage, he walked through the secret passage to a place similar to an ancient temple and at the end of the temple, on a pedestal, were the black and white orbs of the ancient kings of Teselia.

The next day, the Pokémon continued with their day to day, despite the avalanche of the previous day, they were all collaborating to clean up the disaster caused by Snivy, although no one mentioned that. Suddenly, a bright and warm light as the fire caught everyone's attention, directed their views into the light to discover that the cause of that light was the legendary pokémon Victini, which was known to be the guardian of the royals orbs that were hidden in the secret temple.

Her appearance surprised everyone, Victini cut their surprise when she spoke in a troubled tone, mentioned that she had bad news, the royals orbs had been stolen, that caused concern and fear among the pokémon, those orbs were very powerful and the temple was well hidden, they didn't understand who had stolen them and how they had obtained them.

A pokémon asked Victini who had stolen them, she replied that she didn't know, that, somehow, had hidden his presence, another pokémon asked if she had any idea of the place where the orbs had been taken, Victini nodded to that, but he said that the place where the orbs were, were the island of the banished. That left in shock all the pokémon of the village, the culprit of stealing the orbs was on the island of the banished, place where they were the most evil, wild and dangerous pokémon of the whole region.

A pokémon asked if she could go there and get them back, but Victini said she couldn't, that the ancient kings had banned her from entering the island in case some of the pokémon in the place used his power to break the barrier. The pokémon were frightened, if she couldn't go to recover the orbs, what would happen if that mysterious pokémon used the power of the orbs to destroy the barrier that surrounds the island and attack them along with the rest of the pokémon of the island.

Victini said there was still a way to recover the orbs, all she needed was a volunteer to go to the island of the banished to recover them, no one made a move or said anything, as much as they worried about the theft of the orbs, they were more concerned about the idea of going to the most dangerous island in the world. Victini asked for a volunteer and even begged, but the fear of going to that island made no one dared to offer, except a particular pokémon.

Snivy stood in front of all the pokémon and volunteered to go to the island and recover the orbs, that left more than surprised everyone, but much more to Serperior, Tepig and Oshawott. Her two friends approached her and asked her if she had really gone mad, they mentioned that she had offered to go to an island full of dangerous pokémon, Snivy told them that they didn't understand the situation, the royals orbs had been stolen and the only way to recover them was by going to the island of the banished to recover it, but, if no one offered to go to carry out that mission, then she would do it.

The two, seeing her decided, assumed that she wouldn't go back whatever happened, so they made a decision, they told Snivy that they would go with her, they wouldn't let it be alone to an unknown island, which, after all, they were friends, Snivy smiled to see the good friends she had. Serperior approached her and scolded her by telling her that she wouldn't allow her to do such a dangerous thing, but Snivy replied that she would go even if she was tied with chains, that it was her choice and that she wouldn't back down.

Serperior, seeing how stubborn her daughter was, grunted and told him that, if she wanted to risk her life, that it was, after the conversation was over, Snivy informed Victini that they were ready to go, Victini smiled with joy at that. Victini took the team to the edge of the region where she informed them that, once they passed the barrier, they would be at the mercy of the pokémon of the place and she couldn't help them, she asked them if they were sure to do that.

The team told him that he had never been more secure in his whole life, Victini smiled to see that they were willing to do such a mission, she told them that the orbs were in the mountain that was in the center of the island, after giving them that information she used "Psychic" to take the team floating on the ocean until arriving to the island just on the edge of the barrier.

The team was hesitating a little, because, once they pass the barrier, who knows what they would find there, Snivy was the first to dare to take the first step within the barrier, which made the rest dare to do it too, once the three inside the dome, Oshawott, in jest plan, welcomed them to the island of the banished. They were walking through the land of the island a little frightened, because the area they had seen so far was the bottom of a rocky ravine, even though they didn't see anyone, they couldn't avoid having the feeling that someone was watching.

His feeling was solved when they saw a Mandibuzz standing on the wall of the ravine, despite his gaze, the team continued to walk through the ravine, but soon, more Mandibuzzs were appearing around the place. Snivy said they were like watching, Oshawott said that he wish he knew what they thought, then the Mandibuzz began to sing (Food, Glorious Food (Ice Age 2)), the team started running to get away from them, but these followed them while they were still singing, despite the song, the team continued their journey, Oshawott began to dance to the rhythm of the song.

The Mandibuzzs, as they finished the song they pushed the team to the edge of a precipice, when they finished their song they looked to see if their prey had died, but they were disappointed when they saw that they had been saved by the "Vine whip" of Snivy, which had been grabbed on a branch, leaving them hanging within walking distance of the ground.

Snivy told Oshawott that he knew what they thought, Tepig said that he didn't wonder that they banished them to the island, when they fell to the ground the Mandibuzzs threw themselves on them to kill them, the team ran quickly while dodging the Mandibuzz, but they weren't fast enough to get away from them and they were too many. Snivy, as they ran, saw a rock which, on second thought, came up with a quicker way to escape from the Mandibuzzs, grabbed the others and took them to the rock, where, once, were the three above the rock, Snivy used "Vine whip" for the rock to separate from the ground, then pushed it, causing the three to glide through the rocky area as surfing while escaping the Mandibuzzs.

Despite going faster with the rock, the Mandibuzzs were approaching, so, as they glided, attacked the Mandibuzzs with "Razor leaf", "Ember" and "Water gun", after launching several attacks, the Mandibuzzs withdrew, the team celebrated having gotten rid of them, but the celebration lasted little when Oshawott shouted, causing the other two to addressed his sight to where he looked only to discover that they were quickly approaching a ramp that was on the verge of a precipice.

They went through the ramp and ended up darting into the air, hoping they could reach the other side of the precipice, but Snivy calculated the distance, speed, impulse, weight, size, etc., and warned the others that they wouldn't reach the other side, fortunately for them, had a plan, asked Oshawott to use "Water gun" at full power, this, without having other options, did.

The impulse caused by the "Water gun" was enough to bring the team to the other side of the precipice, unfortunately it wasn't enough to get to the other side and the team had to jump to get there before it was too late. While the team was lying down, resting for what lived, Snivy asked who was in favor of never doing that again, the other two groaned in sign that they didn't want and Snivy said that neither.

After resting, they continued their path, Snivy and Tepig shouted to Oshawott to stop, because he had spent the last few minutes singing the song of the Mandibuzzs, he said it was catchy. After saying that, the team stopped to observe the place they had in front, a swamp, but unlike the swamps they had read in the books, that had a black aura, besides that, although it was daytime, by the sky of that area there were black clouds that covered the place making it look like it was night.

Unfortunately for them, they had to cross it, because on the other side was the mountain where the orbs were stolen, so with a little fear, but decided, they went into the swamp. They walked for a while and still had the same feeling that when they saw the swamp, terror, but despite that they had to go ahead, but what they didn't know is that from under the mud some pokémon were watching them. As the team walked, Snivy, to lighten things up, told others that whatever happened, they wouldn't separate, but she didn't know that, as she spoke, someone grabbed Oshawott from the ground and dragged him inside before he could say something, the same thing happened with Tepig. When Snivy stopped talking, she asked if they had understood what she had said, but when she turned around, she saw that she was all alone, Snivy called them and said that, if that was a joke, it wasn't funny, suddenly, she felt a presence behind him, turned around and before she could see, do, or say something, the presence grabbed her and took her in the same way as the others.

Snivy opened his eyes and discovered that she was in a cage with Tepig and Oshawott, wondered who were responsible for that, her response came when an army of Trubbish emerged from the ground. Tepig asked with a little fear why they had put them in a cage and what they wanted of them, unfortunately, the Trubbishs, instead of answering him, were put in a circular position around a huge mud puddle, the team was surprised when the Trubbishs started dancing and singing around the puddle.

Oshawott asked what they were doing, Snivy said that, because of the aspect of things, they were probably doing some sort of ritual, Tepig asked what kind of ritual, Snivy said, judging by the situation, the kind of ritual in which they were the sacrifice. That scared the other two, Tepig, asked who they were going to be slaughtered, before Snivy could say a valid answer, the ground began to tremble, the team looked in the direction of where the tremor seemed to emerge, the mud puddle, from which many bubbles arose.

Suddenly, the mud puddle emerged a huge pokémon, that pokémon was a Garbodor, who, when leaving the puddle completely, the tremor stopped, Oshawott asked Tepig if that answered your question. The team stared with their eyes open to the giant Garbodor that they would be slaughtered, but then something happened that none was expected, the giant Garbodor began to grab the Trubbishs and ate them, the team was paralyzed and in shock what happened, the Trubbishs who worshipped the giant Garbodor, were being devoured by he, it was as if a teacher ate his own students.

The giant Garbodor, trying to catch another Trubbish, accidentally hit the top of the cage, allowing the team to come out, but they had noticed that they were the only ones left and now the giant Garbodor had them in their sights. The giant Garbodor tried to catch them with their arms, but the team took advantage of their small size to dodge them all the time, once, tried to escape, but the giant Garbodor prevented them from passing every time they had the chance, so the team came to understand that, to escape from there alive, they had to defeat the giant Garbodor who prevented it.

Snivy grabbed the arms of the giant Garbodor with "Vine whip" and retained the time needed for others to beat him, Tepig used "Ember", which made the giant Garbodor roar from the heat of the fire and Oshawott used "Water gun" to finish off the blow from before. Unfortunately, the giant Garbodor was more resilient than they expected, despite the wounds caused by previous attacks, still standing, without effort, the giant Garbodor threw Snivy hard, who was still holding his arms, towards his friends, knocking them down.

When they woke up they saw that the giant Garbodor tried to catch them with their hand, but they managed to avoid it in time, however, Snivy and Oshawott were frightened when they saw that Tepig had been seized. The other two tried to save him, but the giant Garbodor expelled them as if they were a bug type pokémon, the only thing they could do at the time was to watch as the giant Garbodor approached Tepig to his mouth.

This, frightened as he had never been, in a last attempt desperate to escape, used a new movement that emerged at that time: Flamethrower. The power of that attack was enough for the giant Garbodor to roar with sorrow and free Tepig, when he reached the ground, was greeted by others with a hug and tears of joy for his friend who was safe and sound, but the joy lasted little when the three heard the roar of the giant Garbodor who continued to wiping the eyes of Tepig's attack.

Oshawott said it was impossible, that this giant Garbodor was too big for them and they couldn't beat something like that. Snivy was thinking for a moment about something to fix that, she looked once more at the gigant Garbodor who cleaned his eyes and then, an idea came to mind. She told the rest that she had an idea, calling his attention, this told them that her plan consisted of her and Oshawott distracting the giant Garbodor with his attacks long enough for Tepig to prepare and when she gave the signal, this would throw "Flamethrower" with as much power as he could.

Oshawott said that this plan seemed crazy, but Snivy replied that that was the only way if they wanted to get out of the swamp alive, even though their chances of survival were average, they got underway. When the giant Garbodor wiped his eyes, he noticed Snivy and Oshawott approaching him, they started using "Razor leaf" and "Water gun" against him, the giant Garbdoor, while blocking his attacks, tried to catch them with his hands, but when they were small, they were faster and could dodge each of their attempts.

What the giant Garbodor didn't know was that, as he focused on them, Tepig was set apart from the battle by reloading his flames, when Snivy noticed that it was the right time, she warned Tepig to launch his attack. When she and Oshawott moved away from the giant Garbodor, Tepig launched his most powerful "Flamethrower", when the attack gave the giant Garbodor, there was a huge explosion, the team had to cover the wind and dust caused by the explosion.

When they opened their eyes they saw a pillar of smoke in the place where the giant Garbodor was, as the smoke cleared, they saw the giant Garbodor shot down, seeing that they had managed to defeat a pokémon so hard, the team cheereded and celebrated their victory, after a while, continued their path, but still congratulated on before and two of them (Tepig and Oshawott) were considered brave warriors.

Meanwhile, in the village of the team in Teselia, all remained with their day-to-day, despite the concern of some for the three young pokémon who had entered dangerous territory, especially Serperior and the parents of Tepig and Oshawott, Emboar and Samurott. Suddenly, a pokémon warned that something was coming from the sky, all the pokémon look up to see an object falling from the sky, but what surprised them most is that, without anyone expected, crashed on a Watchog.

All the pokémon ran to his side to see his state, luckily, the Watchog rose, showing that he was fine, but they saw that they were wrong when they saw the look in the eyes of Watchog, they were purple and seemed lifeless. The concern increased when more of the object that collided with Watchog fell from the sky, no one was sure of what those things were and began to run in panic to escape, but one by one, all the pokémon in the village were caught by the mysterious objects, even if some were in buildings.

What used to be a quiet and lively pokémon village, had become a village full of pokémon with purple eyes and still in place, as if waiting for someone's call. Meanwhile, with the team, they were still walking with the same mood they had before, Oshawott went ahead a little and told them that, now that they had defeated a strong pokémon, nothing would go wrong, after saying that sat on a nearby rock, but in doing so the rock began to tremble and move.

Snivy and Tepig looked at Oshawott with expressions of surprise and fear, Oshawott, sensing what was going on, asked with an expressive face, if there was a giant and monstrous pokémon behind him, the other two nodded, so Oshawott said that now there was only one thing that they could do, the next moment it saw the team running and screaming while they were being chased by a giant pokémon with intent to eat them.

They ran and ran, but they were unable to get rid of the monstrous pokémon, then, the team saw the edge of the road, in a desperate attempt they turned away from the road before reaching the edge, making the monstrous pokémon didn't have time to stop and fell to the bottom. Snivy, after she calmed himself from the previous persecution, she said they almost didn't count it, but Oshawott told him to forget about it and asked where the road was, while towards the echo effect with the word "road", the others looked at him strangely and he apologized.

Tepig squinted eyes to see better and warned others that there was, on the other side of the dark, scary, risky, full of dangers, mysterious precipice. It was true, even though they were above they couldn't see what was in the background, for a strange fog prevented it, but if they could understand that it was very dangerous the place, Oshawott warned the rest and informed them that they could go down to the bottom by stairs that were there, but that didn't remove their concern at the idea of entering there.

Oshawott said they wouldn't accomplish anything by staying there, he came up to the stairs as he encouraged others to follow their journey, but as he set foot on the staircase, there was a monstrous roar, he took off his foot and the roar stopped, he put his foot back and the roar sounded again, but he stopped by removing his foot, Oshawott was playing with it for a while until he stopped altogether to laugh a little and told others that that was fun, but he realized that Snivy was moving away with her shoulders down and sad face.

Tepig and Oshawott approached her and asked her where she was going, this replied that she was going home, Tepig asked what would be the orbs, Snivy asked what would become of them, said they would never survive in that chasm, that the pokémon of the village were right, that place was too dangerous for them and she was a crazy pokémon.

Tepig told her she wasn't a crazy pokémon, but Snivy yelled at him to open his eyes, explained that every time she invented something to help the thing ended in disaster and sometimes could have hurt someone, asked if they didn't understand, told them that this wasn't their place. Oshawott asked him to mention once such a thing happened, Snivy reminded him of the avalanche that almost destroyed the village because of him, asked him what he called that, before that, Oshawott and Tepig had to admit, despite the foregoing, that was too much for them and they were deluded to think they could do it themselves.

Snivy said that, if there was nothing more to say, that they go home, but a voice, which prevented them from going one step further, told them they couldn't return, they looked towards the other side of the road to meet Victini, only that he was in spiritual mode. The team was surprised to see her once again, Snivy asked her how it was possible because, according to her, she couldn't enter the island, Victini replied that, although she couldn't physically enter, her spirit if could enter.

Tepig asked what she was doing there, Victini asked them to listen, that even if they were children, they were the only ones left to recover the orbs, Snivy asked what she meant by that of the only ones. Victini told them that when they left, things in the region were twisteded, using their psychic powers gave the team a mental picture of what was happening in the region.

In their minds they could see their village, but that was different, the pokémon that used to go from one side to another, now they were still like statues with purple eyes, after seeing that, the team returned to reality worried and frightened by what happened. Snivy commented that that was terrible and asked Victini who had caused all that, Victini replied that the culprit of that could also be the one who stole the orbs, Oshawott asked that if they managed to stop the one who stole the orbs, they would free their village, Victini replied yes.

Then Oshawott said it was great, they were lost, Tepig explained that with that, things were complicated and couldn't overcome them because they were a crazy children, but Victini decided to encourage them. She told them that that was what made them strong, she explained that being children had more creativity than anyone and that gave them enough intelligence to overcome any obstacle, Snivy said she was wasting time, that her ideas only caused disasters, but Victini reminded her that it was her ideas that took them to where they were.

At that time, Snivy recalled that it was her ideas that saved them from the Mandibuzzs and the giant Garbodor, the other two also reminded it, Snivy smiled and said that she was right, that, now that they had got there, they couldn't give up. Victini smiled at his achievement, and asked if they were ready to recover the orbs and save the region, the team shouted in unison that yes, Victini asked them if they would go back, the team said in unison no, Victini asked why and they answered that because they were invincible.

Then they ran off and jumped to the precipice without thinking about anything, Victini, with a drop of sweat and a nervous smile, said she hadn't said that, that said before her spirit disappeared. The team was quietly falling down the precipice, after a few seconds, Snivy realized what was happening and called the other two, after calling their attention, Snivy asked why they had jumped instead of down the stairs, Oshawott tried to find a answer, but he couldn't. When the three saw that they were approaching the ground at high speed they hugged each other while shouting, Snivy stopped screaming to think of a way to land softly and an idea came to mind, asked Tepig to use "Flamethrower" to reduce the speed of fall. This, not wanting to end up crushed in the ground, did, the power of the attack was strong enough for the team to land smoothly on the ground, despite being on the ground, Oshawott kept screaming until Snivy called him, Oshawott stopped screaming and asked if they were dead, Snivy said it was nothing like that, they were safe and sound at the bottom of the precipice, later there was a scene from the bottom of the precipice in which you could see silhouettes of monstrous pokémon and terrifying roars.

Tepig said that there was no turning back, Snivy asked if they knew what that meant and replied that they could only go ahead, having said that, the team with a new determination, they set out to cross the precipice, along the way they met several monstrous pokémon, but passed them while ignoring them, so it was during the last few minutes until they reached the other side of the precipice.

The team, seeing that they had achieved the impossible, began to celebrate and shout that they had succeeded, they had overcome everything, when they stopped the celebration realized that in front of them there was a mountain, deduced that that mountain was the pokémon that stole the orbs and attacked the village. They were going to walk to get to the mountain, but suddenly, some mysterious pokémon fell from the sky and surrounded them, the surprising thing about those pokémon was that they had the same eyes as those in the village, before they could do something, one of the pokémon used "Hypnosis", which caused the team to faint.

When the team woke up they realized they were in a cage again, Oshawott complained saying they were locked up again and asked who they would be slaughtered. Suddenly, something caught the attention of the team, half a distance from where they were, were the stolen orbs, were surprised to see the orbs so closely and even though they were a little happy to have found them, they wondered who was responsible for that, a voice replied that it had been him, the team directed his gaze to see an entry, from that entry came the pokémon that, according to them, stole the orbs, Druddigon.

Snivy accused him of saying that he was the one who stole the orbs, Druddigon said yes, that he was impressed that they sent some youngsters to do the adult work, however, he was more impressed because they reached the mountain alive, which made them an obstacle to his plan. Snivy asked what his plan was, what he wanted to do with the orbs and how he did that to his village, Druddigon asked if they knew the history of origin of the island of the banished.

Tepig said yes, it all started because a pokémon led a revolution against the kings, Druddigon told that the pokémon was his grandfather, taking the team by surprise, the pokémon they had in front was related to the one that caused everything that happened in the past. Druddigon told them that when his grandfather, along with the other pokémon, was banished to the island, he swore to escape and avenge everyone, for years he tried in many ways to pass the barrier surrounding the island, but all failed.

When he died, Druddigon swore to meet his goal and become the ruler of the Teselia region, but knew that it wouldn' be possible with the barrier, but one day, everything changed. One day he was walking around the place, he saw something fall from the sky, the mysterious object landed on the island, Druddigon came to investigate it and discovered that the fallen object was a purple crystal meteor.

He tore a piece of that meteor to investigate it, just when a Mandibuzz was going to attack him, not knowing what else to do at the time, put the piece that had in front, suddenly, the crystal emerged a bright purple light, Druddigon closed his eyes, when they opened discovered something interesting, the wild Mandibuzz had stopped, but that time had purple eyes.

Druddigon sent him to do several things and the Mandibuzz made them all, at that moment he realized that the crystal had some qualities that made the pokémon affected be controlled by him. For a while he was studying crystal and other ways to use it in his favor, but the most impressive was when it happened, one night, while testing a small dose of the purple crystal in liquid state itself, achieved something that neither his grandfather, nor his father had achieved, had passed the barrier.

He didn't know how long the effect would last, so he took the time to get the only thing he lacked to achieve his goal, the real orbs, whose place he found in books that his grandfather left. Although he had the orbs and the purple crystal, he still had something to gain, something that would guarantee his eternal reign, an army, but the pokémon of the island were too stupid to follow him, so he used the crystal to control some, then threw several doses of the crystal in a gaseous state to the region to get members of his army both inside and outside the island.

Druddigon said that, now that he had the necessary things he could do what none in his family could do, however, they (the team) had to intervene, said that, now that he had them in his claws, he would eliminate them and no one would object to his reign, after saying that last he began to laugh wickedly as the team shrank from fear to laughter and what he could do to them.

The team was at that time with chains on their hands and feet, walking through a stone bridge over a burning lava moat, Druddigon observed them from an elevated platform near an entrance, while some Solosis hypnotized by the crystal escorted them to a stone platform connected to the stone bridge, where there was a sheet covering something gigantic.

Druddigon said he would have killed them himself, but he didn't have enough time, so he would leave the task to another. The Solosis removed the sheet, revealing what was underneath, which was a cage inside which was a giant Sigilyph, Druddigon told the team that he was hoping to fun a bit with him before he died, as he always broke his toys, after saying that he left the room while he laughed at fun.

While the Solosis opened the cage, Oshawott mentioned that he never imagined a day like this, waking up in the morning, joining a dangerous journey, surviving several dangers and meeting a giant Sigilyph, Tepig welcomed him to his life. When the cage opened completely, the giant Sigilyph escaped and began to fly through the room before directing his eyesight to the team, these, knowing what was going to happen, began to run, but the chains didn't let them go faster, but still managed to dodge a onslaught of the giant Sigilyph, even if it were for a hair.

Snivy told Tepig to use his fire to destroy the chains, this one did and the team had the necessary mobility to escape another onslaught of the giant Sigilyph. They saw the exit of the room and tried to reach it to escape, but a "Psybeam" of the giant Sigilyph prevented it, Oshawott asked Snivy what they were going to do, Snivy said that, for the moment, to fight.

The team began to launch their movements to the giant Sigilyph while dodging their movements and onslaughts, but this dodged or blocked or resisted because, unlike the giant Garbodor, this was much stronger and tougher than him. After a while, the team was beginning to tire of its hard and long battle, despite having struck with its movements to the giant Sigilyph, this one was completely unharmed, Tepig asked Snivy what they could do, said the giant Sigilyph was harder than it looked and they would need something big to defeat him.

Snivy was thinking until she said she had no idea, surprising the other two, she said it was over, they couldn't defeat the giant Sigilyph and much less stop Druddigon and save the region, that the best they could do now was surrender, she said it with tears forming in his eyes. Oshawott, tired of being quiet, told him that now she was a crazy pokémon, taking by surprise Snivy, Oshawott asked that, after all that had happened, now she was giving up, told him that, even if she had no idea, she would think of some.

Snivy told him that there was no idea to be able to defeat the giant Sigilyph, Oshawott asked who had the idea that saved them from the Mandibuzzs and falling down the precipice, who had the idea that defeated the giant Garbodor who tried to eat them and who had the idea that prevented them from dying when they fell down the monstrous precipice.

Oshawott told him that all those were her ideas and, if she didn't think of any idea at the time, she would think of some because she was a genius and if the rest of pokémon did not see it, then they were a crazies pokémon. Snivy was shocked by the words of his friend, wiped his tears and told him he was right, that there would be some way to escape that situation, just needed to think a little more.

The conversation stopped when they saw the giant Sigilyph ramming again, but the team was able to dodge it easily, while they continued dodging the attacks of the giant Sigilyph, Snivy looked around and saw that on the ceiling were giant stalactites, she looked at them for a moment until at last an idea came to mind. She shouted cheerfully that she had it, had an idea to topple the giant Sigilyph, Tepig said happily that he knew she would get it, Snivy told them that her plan consisted of them two continuing to attack the giant Sigilyph to take it to a point that was below an stalactite, meanwhile she would go to that stalactite and release her on the giant Sigilyph, as it should be big and hard enough to hurt the Sigilyph.

The two knew it was crazy, but also that if there was a pokémon whose ideas would save them from situations like that, that would be Snivy, while the two focused on attacking the giant Sigilyph, Snivy was using "Vine whip" to move back and forth until she found himself gripped by the stalactite that was above the place where the giant Sigilyph was being carried.

When the giant Sigilyph was just below the stalactite in which Snivy was seized, she separated from a jump from the place and threw "Razor leaf" against a concrete point of stalactite, that caused some cracks to appear around the place and causing the stalactite to fall, impacting on the giant Sigilyph, which fell on the stone bridge raising a curtain of dust.

When the dust curtain cleared, the other two saw the giant Sigilyph shot down with a pile of debris on his, despite that, they were more concerned about Snivy, who had fallen by the stalactite. They approached the rubble and began to call Snivy, wishing that the worst hadn't happened to her, so they heard that something was heard in the rubble, they directed their sight towards the place and saw something moving to get out of the rubble, it was Snivy.

This, smiling as if nothing happened, said that her plan had worked, the other two, with tears of happiness running through his face, ran to give a hug to Snivy for being alive after that. The hug was cut when they noticed that the giant Sigilyph moved slightly, understanding that it was a matter of time to wake up, ran out of the room, however when they left the mountain realized something, Druddigon was in the region and them on the island.

Oshawott asked how they would reach the region on time, that that was impossible, Snivy thought of a fast way to get to the region before Druddigon could complete his plan, then something went through his head, it was total madness, even impossible, but in view of the situation in which they were there was no other solution. She ran to the entrance of the mountain, as she did, Tepig asked where she was going, this replied that she had an idea and asked them to wait there, that she said before entering the mountain again.

The other two were waiting a couple of minutes, until a tremor shook the mountain, suddenly, something came out of the mountain, was the giant Sigilyph, but with Snivy on top of him, by grasping with "Vine whip". The other two had to cut their state of shock to ask what that meant, Snivy explained that the giant Sigilyph was fast enough to take them to the region in a short time, Oshawott said, of all the ideas she had throughout her life, that was the craziest.

Snivy said she knew, the other two had doubts about riding a giant pokémon that tried to kill them, but having no other option they climbed on him, Snivy, using "Vine whip" as reins, ordered the giant Sigilyph to fly in the direction of the region, while Oshawott shouted that the next stop was the región of Teselia. Meanwhile, in that region, Druddigon walked through the village quietly being followed by his army of pokémon possessed by the purple crystal, they came to the temple, where Druddigon sighed with relief before saying that, after so many years, he would fulfill the family's legacy, which, once he put the orbs in his place, would absorb his power and his army, along with the ancient power of kings, nothing could stop him.

He placed the orbs in its corresponding place, then he separated a little and began to recite an old text which made that both he and the orbs shone, when he was about to finish and to begin to absorb the power of the orbs, there was a strong tremor, followed by an explosion. As the smoke cleared the team was dizzy and sore from the crash landing, after getting up, Tepig told him with a tone of annoyance to Snivy that could have done better, this apologized and said she had thought about how to return, not on how to land.

Druddigon called his attention with a furious tone, asked how they had escaped and how they had returned in time, Oshawott pointed to the hole that fell and Druddigon could see the giant Sigilyph flying around the place. Druddigon grunted with rage and said that before they were a small nuisance to not take into account, but now they had become a plague, a plague that would make sure to exterminate, after saying that, he pulled 2 purple crystals the size of his hands and without hesitation, he embeddeded both crystals in his chest, causing him to cry out of pain, while a purple light was covering him.

The team had to cover their faces so as not to be blinded by the light, when they opened their eyes, they were stoned to what they saw, Druddigon had obtained thanks to the crystal, a new evolutionary form, before the team thought they could beat Druddigon, but with that new form, along with the power of the crystals, they didn't know how to defeat him.

Druddigon, as he analyzed his new form, said he didn't expect such a result, Snivy surpassing her stupor, stepped forward and said he wouldn't get away with it, Druddigon asked why she didn't grow up at one time, that if she thought that was a game, he said she had no chance to stop him and asked if she knew why, Oshawott asked if it was for the crystal.

Druddigon said it wasn't just that, but she was a crazy pokémon to think she could beat him, after saying that he started laughing, Snivy said he was right, that she was a crazy pokémon. Druddigon said it was clear that he was right, before he could do anything, Snivy asked if he knew, she said that many things had happened lately and if something had learned was that you were who you were, no old power or the pride of a mother, could prevent her from being who she really was, a crazy pokémon.

Druddigon was going to say something, but Snivy interrupted him by saying that she didn't care, that she did things that many would think a crazy pokémon couldn't do, escaped the Mandibuzzs, defeated a giant Garbodor, survived a monstrous precipice, toppled and mounted a Sigilyph Giant. Snivy admitted that she was a crazy pokémon, a lunatic, a girl, a dwarf, but above was she, in saying that screaming, emerged around a green aura, had somehow activated a skill that emerged very few times among the pokémon: Overgrow.

The other two were impressed with what she had done, Druddigon, after overcoming his impression, said that, even if she had managed to do that, he had more power than she did and sent his army to kill her. However, the army stopped by a combined attack of fire and water, Snivy saw that Tepig and Oshawott, who had been the cause of the foregoing, were at his side, Tepig asked if she had forgotten that she wasn't alone, Oshawott nodded that he agreed and said that they were together in those previous situations and would be back in that, Snivy smiled at it, and the three were launched against the Druddigon army.

Snivy, when he came close enough to a group of pokémon, brought to light a new movement, "Leaf tornado", that attack was so powerful that it toppled the entire group, Tepig and Oshawott clashed with another group of pokémon, the two were able to defeat their group of pokémon with the power of their attacks, despite the fact that the army was composed of pokémon possessed, the team wouldn't go back to it, in order to liberate them from the power of Druddigon.

Druddigon was furious to see that his army was being defeated by some young pokémon, wanting to end it, launched "Dragon rage" against the team, but they could dodge them, but didn't stop, Druddigon continued launched "Dragon rage" to the team, but they managed to dodge them all. When the team met, Snivy thought of something to end it all and an idea came to mind, she told the other two that they had to end that, but together, Tepig and Oshawott knew what she meant by that and with all the energy they had left they prepared to defeat Druddigon.

Snivy used "Leaf tornado", Tepig "Flamethrower" and Oshawott "Water gun", the three attacks were combined forming a tornado of leaves, fire and water, which went towards Druddigon, this, determined to kill them, launched "Hyper beam", the two attacks collided with each other, each trying to overcome the other. The two attacks were tied until the team hit a loud cry, which increased the power of their attack, surpassing that of Druddigon, which was shocked by what was happening, he said no, that it was impossible, that he was a genius, that he had the power to overcome the kings, he wondered how some brats could beat him while he was engulfeded by the attack, the effect of the attack was a great explosion that shook the place.

When the smoke cleared, the team checked the result of their attack to see that Druddigon was no longer there, had been destroyed, the team shouted for joy for having done the impossible, they had defeated a very powerful pokémon, they had recovered the orbs and they had saved the region. The team noticed that the pokémon that were hypnotized by the purple crystal were waking up, but that time, they had normal eyes.

The team went running to meet again with their parents, who were surprised and proud of what happened, because even if they were hypnotized, they could see and hear what was happening, Snivy was happy, her mother accepted her daughter as she was, that made her shed tears of joy while hugging her mother. The following days were as had always been, normal, but now there was a special difference, Snivy no longer considered a crazy pokémon, they considered a genius, of course, sometimes their ideas cause disasters, but everyone knew that there was no success without failures. Not only that, they considered her and her friends as heroes of the region, meanwhile, on top of the sky was the spirit of Victini who looked at the team with joy before disappearing.


End file.
